My Love
by katarinabishop
Summary: A song fic, using the song My Love by Sia


"Thank you all for coming today, so we could lay to rest the great man you all knew as Happy Lohman" the preacher said to the mourners gathered round a redwood casket on a gloomy day in Charming California

Once the preacher was done and the mourners dispersed one woman came forward and stood watching the hole being filled up with dirt.

She was not part of the SAMCRO family, she couldn't name any of them but she knew of one, the man they had just finished putting into the ground. The club he belonged to was of great importance to Happy it was his life but the woman standing there right now was his heart and soul, sometimes even his brain.

The woman's name was not as important as who she was to this man.

The club members and their respective girlfriends and wives made there way back to the clubhouse none the wiser of someone still standing in the cemetery spending her final hours in California staring at the headstone that would now represent Happy Lohman's final resting place.

The prospect lined up shot glasses for everyone and filled them with liquor. One by one the glasses were grabbed and held waiting for the mother charter president to speak.

Clay raised his glass in the air followed by the others in the room "today we laid to rest one of Sons of Anarchy's greatest enforcers. He lived and died for this club. He was a good man and a great Son. In respect we raise our glasses to you Hap" he finished and downed his shot followed by the others.

Once the grave diggers had finished and went on there way the woman could sit and mourn in peace.

_**my love, you have found peace. You were searching for release**_

"this is a nice place, it's quiet, peaceful. I can see why you buried your mom here. Now you're here to, right next to her" the woman said patting the headstone next to the one she was sitting in front of

_**you gave it all into the call, you took a chance and you took the fall for us**_

"I saw the club. You were right they seem like good people. I'm glad you found them, found the place that you felt you belong" the woman gave a sad smile to the pile of dirt that covered the man she was talking to

_**My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me**_

"there is so much that I didn't get to tell you Hap. All the stupid T.V. shows and movies we won't get to see together. The next time you called to say you were coming home I was going to tell you something… it's really important. I guess now that I'm hear I can just tell you"

The woman took a deep breathe "Hap, I'm pregnant. We're going to have the son you always wanted. You had better watch out for him, he's gonna need his daddy to take care of him"

_**now I am strong. You gave me all. You gave all you had and now I am home**_

"I love you so much baby, I've got to go home. Before I go though I just wanted to ask you something… if I'm really losing it and need your help, could you just send me some kind of sign that you're still here and that you love me, please baby" with that the woman got up and dusted off her knees

She kissed her hand and pressed it to the headstone. In the distance she heard a motorcycle start up.

She gave a watery smile up to the sky "thanks Hap"

_**I know in peace you go, I hope relief is yours**_

"babe, Rosen is here to take care of Hap's things" Gemma said to her husband

Clay nodded and motioned Rosen over to the table he was currently occupying in the clubhouse

"hello Clay, I'm so sorry to hear about your loss" Rosen said

"thanks, so what do we have to do" Clay asked the club lawyer

"well I need all the club members gathered so I can read his will" Rosen says to the president

Clay lets out a whistle "pay attention" he shouted to all the club members in the room

With the new found silence Rosen stood to read the last living will and testament of Happy Lohman.

"I Happy Lohman of sound mind and body here by leave all my worldly possessions to my wife Alyssa Camilla Lohman, and ask for her to be protected in the event of my eternal absence" Rosen read from the paper

For a full 5 minutes it was silent "Juice, find her" Clay commanded

**Author's Note:**

**This is just a little something I wanted to write for no reason. I hope you guys like it **


End file.
